The invention relates to fuel cells; and more particularly, to direct hydrocarbon oxidation fuel cells. Direct hydrocarbon oxidation fuel cells are fuel cells in which the hydrocarbon fuel is employed directly with the oxidation occurring in the fuel electrode.
Large sums of money and many man-years have been expended in research directed toward the development of fuel cells capable of producing electrical power from hydrocarbon reactants. Prior to this invention, this research effort had not resulted in the development of a practical direct hydrocarbon oxidation fuel cell due to the slow rates of hydrocarbon oxidation.
It is well recognized in the field that hydrocarbon electrooxidation is influenced by the electrolyte utilized. Thus, much of the prior effort has been directed to the use of strong acids such as phosphoric acid, sulfuric acid, sulfonic acid or hydrofluoric acid and the like as the electrolyte. Unfortunately, these acids all have various drawbacks. For example, these acids when used in fuel cell conditions are either physically or chemically unsuitable or they tend to have low conductivity or poor CO.sub.2 rejection qualities. This invention provides a practical fuel cell utilizing direct hydrocarbon oxidation that overcomes the major problems of the prior art direct hydrocarbon oxidation fuel cells.